


30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Day 12

by LaLopez1981



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [12]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Avengers, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Tony Stark, Day 12, Developing Relationship, Dorms, First Time, FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Top Loki, brief mention of Thor - Freeform, dark side, starki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLopez1981/pseuds/LaLopez1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 12: First Time</p><p>Tony and Loki have been dating for three months now, and having sex regularly--with Loki bottoming. During a text conversation Tony asks if they can switch positions and Loki happily obliges.</p><p>*Reminder: unrelated to any previous days...but check the notes!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Day 12

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dark Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/608045) by [LaLopez1981](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLopez1981/pseuds/LaLopez1981). 



> I'm so excited for you all to read this!
> 
> IDK how many have read any of my previous fics, but if you have read Dark Side, I'm hoping you will really enjoy this! 
> 
> For those who haven't, a brief catch-up: Loki is forced to go to the same college as Thor, who's roommate is the very annoying Tony Stark. Though Tony has never been attracted to a man before, there's just something about Loki that intrigues him and he pursues him--ardently.
> 
> In the fic we see the first time they have sex, with Loki bottoming, but, as mentioned Tony asks to switch through text message, and it's only talked about in passing in a later chapter. So I thought it would be an excellent fit for the First Time prompt.
> 
> Consider it a one-shot and please enjoy! :)
> 
> XOXO,  
> LaLa

“See you later, Thor,” Tony mumbled as he flew out the door, hiding his very obvious erection, only to run into the dorm across the hall. He heard his roommate say something back to him, something about Loki, but he didn’t have the time to talk. His heart was racing—and not just from the sprint he did into one of the rooms, or the quick strip that followed.

He had just asked his boyfriend of barely three months if they could have sex. Of course, they had been having sex nearly every day for over a month now, but he had basically asked if he could bottom for the first time. He wasn’t scared—so he told himself over and over. He was just nervous and maybe even a little bit excited.

He was surprised Loki agreed so easily. It had taken _forever_ to get the guy to have sex with him in the first place. He had to make do with two months of making out, hand jobs, and out of this world blow jobs, before Loki finally let him go all the way.

He made himself comfortable on Loki’s bed, as he had been told to, completely naked, and waited. His phone buzzed with another text from Loki, continuing the conversation they had been having over the last ten minutes or so. Loki was coming from breakfast with Thor, the first time they had spoken one-on-one sincerely since Loki had decided to, for all intents and purposes, cut him and their parents out of his life, after discovering the reprehensible reasons behind his adoption—and it was all thanks to Tony.

 _I am here_ , Loki texted.

He responded in three separate texts that he was waiting in his bed naked.

_Mmm. Just the way I like you._

Tony smiled and shot off one last text— _see you soon babe_ —and set his phone on the desk next to the bed. Ooh, speaking of the desk… He opened the top drawer and pulled out the little black box Loki kept his condoms and bottle of sour apple scented lube in.

His heartbeat started to pick up again when he heard footfalls getting closer to Loki’s room. He pushed up to his knees when Loki pushed the door open, already in the middle of removing his heavy coat, which he tossed to the floor in his haste.

Loki rushed to him, planting that delicious mouth on his and Tony reached immediately for the fly of his jeans. “Mmm, hello, darling,” he murmured against Tony’s lips.

“Hey, babe,” he answered breathlessly. They broke apart so Loki could pull his sweater over his head and Tony focused on getting his jeans down Loki’s narrow hips. While Loki bent down to unlace his boots enough to kick them off, and the pants with them, Tony amused himself by running his hands over that flawless pale skin.

Loki straightened and they resumed their kissing as he knelt on the bed and urged Tony to lie back and draped himself over the smaller body. “Are you sure you are ready for this, Anthony? It is a big deal.”

Tony looked up into his bright green eyes, laid a hand against his neck, rubbing his thumb softly against Loki’s cheek. “Yeah, I’m sure. I trust you, Loki.”

Something flashed across Loki’s face, something Tony couldn’t decipher, and those green eyes glistened before he looked away. Tony wanted to ask what it was, but he forgot why he did when Loki pressed his open mouth to his throat and ran a hand down his side, and lowered further to palm his ass.

“How—how long do we have?”

“All night,” Loki muttered between nibbles of his neck. “Clint is waiting for Natasha to get out of class and he has his own later. But I’m almost sure he will be staying at her place tonight.”

Tony grinned, knowing full well that Clint and Natasha had been on the outs for a few days, and wrapped a leg around Loki’s. “Is that the friend you were helping?”

He chuckled into Tony’s skin. “Yes.”

Tony let his eyes drift closed and hugged Loki close, giggling softly at the goosebumps that popped up wherever Loki’s breath or tongue touched him. “You’re a good friend, babe.”

“I try…mmm,” he hummed softly, pulling back. Judging by the way Loki was studying his neck Tony figured he must have left a mark on his olive skin.

“Is it gonna hurt?” he blurted out against Loki’s closed lips after he leaned in for another kiss. Loki’s eyes opened before he moved back.

“It might,” he answered honestly. “But I will do my best to ease it as much as possible.”

“What…what does it feel like?”

Loki’s black brows twitched before drawing together. “Oh…I imagine it is different for everyone.” He smirked softly. “Not everyone gets pleasure from anal sex, you know.”

Tony’s lips curved. “You aren’t the first I’ve tried it with, babe.” That smirking pale face hardened and Tony laughed then pressed a kiss to his high-boned cheek. “Relax, baby doll. You _were_ the first who actually got off on it.”

Loki’s face softened and he rolled his eyes. “Don’t call me that,” he muttered, returning his attention to Tony’s chest, skimming his fingers along his collarbone and nipping at it in his fingers’ wake.

Tony laughed again, but slowly sobered. “Loki…?” Loki hummed in response and looked up at him. “What did it feel like for you, when I…was inside you…the first time?”

Loki smiled softly at the memory from just weeks ago. “It felt like…I have been searching my entire life for a place to belong, and in that moment, with you…I found it.”

He blinked at Loki, unsure what to say. His chest felt odd, like it was swelling and aching at the same time. Because it was the only thing he could think to do, he scoffed lightly. “You sap.” He brought Loki’s mouth down to his, kissing him slowly, deeply, and blindly reached for the lube on the desk. “Here,” he pushed it into Loki’s hand.

Loki didn’t pause his kissing, and eventually, he set the bottle aside, next to the pillow and moved in for more kissing. “We’ll get there, sweetheart,” he mumbled against Tony’s skin as he made his way down the other, neglected side of his throat.

Tony moaned softly. “Loki…”

“It will happen, darling. I just…mmm,” he groaned, gratified, when Tony trembled from the lick to his nipple. “I want to make sure I give you as much pleasure as I can.”

“Ahh…you’re succeeding so far.”

Loki chuckled and continued to lavish attention along Tony’s torso, moving down to his belly. He pressed his nose and mouth to it, nibbling with his teeth. “Mmm…you’re so soft, Anthony.”

“Not everywhere…”

“Yes. I stand corrected,” he murmured, pressing a chaste kiss to the head of Tony’s cock.

“What is _that_?” Tony lifted his head to look down at Loki, situated between his legs. “That’s not some lady’s hand you’re kissing there, buddy. You use your tongue when you kiss this bad boy.”

Eyes on Tony, Loki poked out his tongue and licked a long, slow trail up the side of his cock. Tony gasped out a breath and nodded, pleased, before dropping his head back to the pillow. But not before he saw the smirk sweep across Loki’s face. The paler man pressed his hands to Tony’s thighs, spreading them further apart and licked up each side around his balls then twirled the tip of his tongue around the sac.

“Ho…shh… _it_ …”

Loki alternated sucking on each ball before bringing both into his mouth and humming against them, sending a vibrating jolt spreading through Tony’s body. He sucked a little longer before moving back up to nibble his way up his rock-hard cock, using his tongue to draw the tip into his mouth.

“F-fuck, Loki…”

“Hmm…not tonight, my dear,” Loki murmured before wrapping his lips around Tony’s cock again, taking him all the way in, until he was touching the back of his throat. Tony’s hands circled Loki’s head, his fingers curling tightly into his hair. Loki’s head started to bob, faster and faster, meeting Tony’s hips, obscene slurping noises and Tony’s heavy breathing filling the room.

“D-d-don’t make me…unh, come yet…I don’t want—nnnh…not yet.”

Sucking up spit and gasping for air, Loki lifted his mouth from Tony, but kept a hand wrapped around him, stroking him slowly, and reached for the lube. “Would you like to remain on your back? Or would you prefer to be on your belly?”

Tony panted, dropping his hands to bed at his sides, fisting his hands in the sheets. How the fuck did he expect him to make a decision like that when he had just driven him crazy with only that delicious mouth of his? “I just…wanna see…your face.”

“All right, then, scoot down a little for me, darling.” Loki moved up to sit on his knees and Tony’s stomach did a little flip, watching him pour lube onto two of his fingers and rub them against his thumb. He hadn’t moved yet and Loki’s eyes flicked up to his. With his dry hand he beckoned Tony to move down; and swallowing past the dryness in his throat, he did so. “Relax. Keep your eyes on mine,” he said in that silky smooth voice.

Tony nodded numbly, his breath coming faster. In his peripheral vision, he saw Loki reach down and rub a wet finger between his cheeks, and let out an embarrassing giggle. “Sorry.”

Loki grinned and shook his head. “Don’t be…but you have to relax. Or _I_ will have to put you on your knees.”

He grinned so Tony knew it was an empty threat. He forced himself to relax, closing his eyes when he felt Loki’s finger circling his entrance. He concentrated on controlling his breathing, letting his body go slack, and opened his eyes when Loki told him to.

“Breathe in.”

Tony inhaled and a strangled noise sounded in his throat when he felt Loki’s finger push inside him, just past the first knuckle.

“Breathe out, darling. Slowly…”

His breath came out in one quick whoosh. He winced as Loki’s finger exited his body.

“Ready…?” Tony nodded. “Just breathe, darling. I promise; it will get better.” He laid his other palm over his cock, massaging it lightly, and pushed his finger in again, to the second knuckle this time. He twisted it around, watching Tony closely, and curled it, finding the pad of nerves.

Tony gasped in a breath and grabbed the wrist over his cock, gripping tightly. “Oh…! What was that?”

Loki grinned softly. “Your prostate.”

“Why did it feel…like that?”

“Did it feel good?” Tony scoffed and nodded. “Good.” Keeping his eyes on Tony, Loki smoothly moved his finger in and out, and continued the conversation. “It’s supposed to. Hitting the prostate on a man is like hitting the g-spot on a woman.”

“So I have a p-spot? Nnh! Loki!” His body jerked up when Loki pressed his finger to the spot again. “Oh, god…warn me before you do that.”

Loki chuckled. “I won’t be able to warn you when I’m inside you.” Tony felt his entire body flush with heat at his words. “What?”

His head and shoulder twitched simultaneously. “‘When I’m inside you…’ It just sounds really…I want you to—”

“You’re not ready yet,” Loki interrupted with a small smile. “I’m going to try a second finger now.”

Tony inhaled shakily, more from anticipation, he felt. He felt like his body was sinking into a hot tub and ached more from his erection than anything. He breathed in, as Loki told him to, and made a soft noise and hissed, as the second finger breached him, stretched him. “Is it supposed to burn?” he asked with a tight, controlled voice as his fingers tightened in Loki’s sheets.

“It can. Breathe, Anthony. Don’t hold your breath.”

“It feels a little weird,” he complained.

“Because you’re not yet used to it, darling,” he said patiently. “I’m going to start moving my fingers a little bit faster, all right?”

Tony bit into his bottom lip as he nodded, peering down at his body, watching Loki’s hands. Loki again ordered him to relax and told him to either look at him or away. So he turned his head and closed his eyes, breathing out slowly, and trying to let himself give in to Loki, and the things he was making his body do and feel. It didn’t take too much effort.

Loki’s fingers curled inside him again, hit that special spot again, and it sent a shock of pleasure up Tony’s spine that made him moan softly. Not wanting to jinx it, he kept his eyes closed, almost enjoying the feel of Loki’s fingers inside him now. He felt empty when he pulled them almost all the way out.

“Loki…?” He lifted a black brow at Tony’s questioning tone. Tony couldn’t bring himself to say the words, so he went for pleading with eyes. Thankfully, he and Loki seemed to be so connected already that he understood.

“Are you sure?”

Tony nodded, stiffening a little when Loki removed his fingers and wiped them on the sheets. He reached for the lube again and this time poured some directly onto his cock, which up to this point, Tony hadn’t taken notice of. It suddenly hit him how thick and long his length was and he felt a spark of panic run through him. “Are you sure this isn’t going to hurt?”

Loki grinned up at him, in a way Tony was sure he meant to be reassuring. But looking at him like that, while stroking himself, only made him look dark and sexy. And Tony had to swallow. “It might be a little painful at first, but it will start to feel good. Trust me, darling.”

Tony smiled softly and nodded at him. No one had ever called him that before Loki. He had gotten ‘baby’ a lot from his girlfriends, and Pepper was way too fond of ‘honey’—and she latched on to ‘daddy’ for awhile there leading up to Halloween, which totally freaked him out. But he liked hearing Loki call him darling and dear. And even after these few months, he still enjoyed hearing his full name roll off that talented tongue.

Loki smiled down at him, hooked his arms around his thighs and pulled him closer, spreading his legs wide over his own creamy thighs. He slid his hands down Tony’s thighs, raking his nails along the sensitive skin slowly. “Are you nervous?”

Uncharacteristically quiet, Tony just shook his head. “Not anymore,” he murmured. His lips parted as Loki brought his face down towards him, nudging his cheek with his nose and breathing cool, almost minty breath into his open mouth.

“Kiss me,” he pleaded in a soft whisper.

Breathing shakily, Tony lifted his mouth, hesitantly pressing his lips to Loki’s. He moaned brokenly. Loki’s hands were everywhere; in his hair, scratching lightly down his sides, before planting them on his hips and moving them against his own so that their cocks rubbed together in a friction so tantalizing Tony thought he would scream. “Oh! Loki…” he gasped against his mouth.

“Mmm…Anthony…” Loki curled a hand in his hair again,  tilting his head up to kiss him roughly once more, prying his lips apart with his tongue, and reached between their bodies with the other, taking his cock and grinding it down against Tony’s perineum, just barely brushing his entrance.

He giggled, goddamn it. He giggled at the sensation of his boyfriend’s cock against him. _No more of that_ , Tony, he told himself. He moaned loudly, his mouth hanging open, as Loki licked up his neck to his ear, and breathed against it, murmuring dirty little things that made his toes curl and press against his legs.

“Look at me.”

Tony had to force open his eyes and it took a moment for him to focus on Loki, for he had gone dizzy with desire. He grinned because he could see Loki was as turned as he was. His normally pale cheeks were flushed with the heat building between them, his usually bright green eyes, darkened to almost black with arousal. He placed a long-fingered palm against his cheek; ice meeting fire. And smiled warmly.

“Keep your eyes on me.”

Tony nodded and inhaled deeply, thinking, _This is it_. He tensed a little feeling the head of Loki’s cock prodding at his entrance and winced briefly as he barely pushed it in a few times. “Loki, stop it. Just do it.”

He kept that warm smile on his face. “Whatever you wish, darling. Now…if you need me to pull out, it’s fine. Just tell me. Look at me, Anthony.”

Tony bit his lip again and set his eyes on Loki’s as Loki started to push against him. He grunted softly, wincing once again, as he got past the initial discomfort, and Loki entered hm, further and further. And further. “Jesus Christ, how long is your dick?” he growled out, throwing his head back against the pillow, his fingers digging into Loki’s shoulders.

Loki only smiled and cupped his face, bringing it down to look into his eyes again. “Mmmnn-almost there, darling... Ohh _,_ _knulle, du er så stramt_! Just a bit more…”

He moaned a little, less in discomfort than in pleasure now. Then his hands gripped Loki’s arms in a death grip. “Oh! Oh my god…” His eyes widened, looking directly into Loki’s, who struggled to keep his reassuring smile in place. “Are you…?”

Loki nodded and trembled. “…Yes. Tell me when…to move…”

“Now. Move.” He panted heavily as Loki pulled almost all the way out and immediately pushed back in. “Ohh, yes…mm…” He reached up to catch Loki’s lips between his teeth and moaned against his mouth. “Mmnh…mmnh…mmmnh…oh shit…”

Loki’s breaths were coming just as loudly and heavy as Tony’s, his arms shaking as he held himself up, making his body shiny with sweat. “Are you all right?”

Tony moved his hand to Loki’s face, kissing him aggressively, though Loki was too concentrated on what the lower half of his body was doing. “Loki…faster…”

“No,” he growled out. “Not yet.”

“Loki…” Tony moved his hands down to Loki’s hips and tried in vain to make him move faster. Loki threw his head back, letting out breathless laugh.

“Anthony, I can’t. I might very well…lose control. I…I don’t want to hurt you.”

Tony’s hands clamped onto the sides of Loki’s head and forced him to look at him. “Do it.” Loki’s breath fanned his face and Tony reached up, his tongue flicking out, and licked a line up from his chin to his nose then crushed their mouths together. “Do it, Loki.”

“Nnnh!” Loki moaned, growled, and took Tony’s wrists in his hands, slamming them down to the bed. He covered Tony’s mouth again, pressing so hard against him he thought he would leave an imprint in the bed.

Tony gasped and moaned, calling out Loki’s name, as the paler man’s lips, teeth, and tongue attacked any inch of skin they touched. Tony clawed at his back, bucked and writhed beneath him, as they moved together in frantic rhythm he knew he would pay for later. It still burned a little as Loki’s cock moved in and out of him faster and faster, but the pleasure he felt every time he brushed that special spot was all he could think about. Loki was right: it _did_ start to feel good. _So_ good.

Loki was rocking against him so hard the bed was banging against the wall and shaking the desk next to it. He was groaning out what Tony could only assume were swear words in Norwegian, matching the incoherent babbling spilling from Tony’s lips with every push inside him. He was holding onto Loki for dear life and cried out when he felt long fingers wrap around his throbbing cock between them and start stroking in time with his thrusts.

“Oh, my good fucking god! Loki…baby, yes! Faster, harder— _nnh_! Make me come, baby. Ah, shit, I’m gonna come.”

Loki pressed his nose to Tony’s cheek, breathing heavily against him, grunting with each thrust of his hips. “Are you? Unhh, I’m c-c…ah! T-tony, don’t clench—don’t—”

“ _Ohmygodohmygodohmy_ fucking _god_!” Tony’s body trembled violently, his hips jerking up to meet Loki’s. Short, breathless _oh_ s expelled with each shot of come that spilled onto his belly between their bodies. He sighed, holding Loki tightly against him, as he felt his warm stickiness fill him.

Loki collapsed on top of him, going limp, and their sweaty bodies clung together. In the quiet, once their heavy breaths slowed down, Tony could still hear his heart racing, and feel Loki’s beating just as fast, nearly in sync.

“Do you feel all right?” Loki’s voice was a croak breaking into the silence.

“I feel great,” Tony responded softly. Loki started to move, to push up and off of Tony. “No, don’t.” He tightened his arms and Loki moved enough to look at him. “I like you right here.”

Loki grinned and brushed his fingers along the side of his face. “You’re sure you’re all right?”

“Yeah, babe,” he said with a small and a quiet laugh. “Don’t worry so much. I’m sure I’ll feel the effects from that monster in your pants tomorrow.” Loki blushed and looked away, but Tony brought his face back around and kissed him lightly but still slipped in a little tongue.

“Mmm…keep doing that and I’m going to want you again very soon.”

“I already do.” He kissed him again, holding his head to keep him close, his fingers curling into his damp black hair. They both paused, and Loki chuckled almost bashfully at the twitch his cock did, still inside Tony. “Someone likes that,” Tony whispered, pressing his damp lips in a trail along his jaw.

“…Seems to enjoy that, too.”

“Yeah…?” He licked a trail up to Loki’s ear, drawing the lobe into his mouth, dragging his teeth along it before sucking on it.

“Mmm…” Loki hummed and started grinding his hips into him. Breaths becoming shallower, and faster, Tony blindly sought out Loki’s mouth again. Lips clashed and tongues battled and their bodies began to warm again, gliding along each other as they both began to grow hard again. Tony wrapped his legs around Loki’s waist, and using all the strength he had, rolled until he had flipped their positions. Loki chuckled and slid his hands down to squeeze his ass. “We’re never going to leave this bed tonight, are we?”

Tony smiled and waggled his eyebrows. “Not if I can help it.”


End file.
